shionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter OF Evil
Information Daughter of Evil, is a song sang by Rin Kagamine as the Vocaloids began to rise in popularity. This song was only featured in 2 episodes. Kaminari Enterprise Presents even released a PV of this song on Youtube. It is Rin's debut song. Lyrics Oh, ho ho ho! Now, kneel before me! -- Far away and long ago, A princess reigned supreme. A fearsome little tyrant a queen of just fourteen, She ruled and led her country with an iron fist Most of her reign of people were powerless She lived a life of luxury,safe in her castle walls And a faithful servant who's face was identical A favorite horse by the name of Josephine, Everything belonged to this tyrannical queen If it happened to become that she'd deplete her funds She would tax the hopeless fools that made up her kingdom Those who dared to rise against her graces influence, They would simply be ordered to death! Now, kneel before me! Flowers wrought with doom Begin to sweetly bloom In a majestic array of color, Weeds that dare to block the way for the fairest buds Will wilt into a fertilizer and fed neighboring bugs The tyrant little miss had fallen in love instantly With the handsome prince of blue who'd lived across the sea But the prince of blue on another had his eye, He sought after a lovely maid of green for his bride. The lady snapped while her rage began to grow Assembled all her ministers turned to them in avowal In a state of pain with her voice desperately low “he land of green must be quickly disposed” War broke out between the nations, homes reduced to dust Lives lost by the thousands never added up The cries for help from her people as they took a dying breath Suddenly the tyrant queen was deaf Oh! Its snack time! Flowers wrought with doom Begin to sweetly bloom In a majestic array of color The invitation of the lovely bud insatiable But the thorns, in its side, made the flower untouchable --- The demon queen must be somehow overthrown And so begins the tale of the army that arose Led by a brave swordsman in through the castle’s doors A young miss clothed in a sleek bright red armor The people had a burning rage that built for countless years And spread throughout the kingdom like a wave of empty tears The Queen’s army was beat and tired from the years of war And stood but little chance against the rebel soldiers The castle was surrounded by the thousands full of fight The Queen’s protectors all had gone and vanished in the night The sweet-faced unarmed queen was left to fend for herself Captured and thrown into a fitting cell “How disrespectful-“ Flowers wrought with doom Begin to sweetly bloom In a disturbing array of color She built upon the backs of her subjects a lovely life That crumbled and broke into pieces when she was confined Far away and long ago A princess reigned supreme A fearsome little tyrant a queen of just 14 She ruled over and led her country with an iron fist For most of her reign the people were powerless The bells of the Church always set to toll at 3 The time the people chose to take the life of the queen Sitting in her cell the people filled without a doubt What could the former queen be possibly thinking about? Finally the time had come to say her last goodbye The bells ring almost happily to see her demise Without even bothering to look into the crowd The girl said her favorite line aloud Oh its snack time! ' ' Flowers wrought with doom Begin to sweetly bloom In a majestic array of color The people go on about their lives/and the queen became The Daughter of Evil who deserved her lowly fate Category:Songs